Jealous
by MedicInTheMaking
Summary: Sakura was never the jealous type. But after a wedding present and an old photo of her husband with another female, she starts to overthink. And it's up to Sasuke to put her mind at ease. Fluff :)
Summary: Sakura was never the jealous type. But after a wedding present and an old photo of her husband with another female, she starts to overthink. And it's up to Sasuke to put her mind at ease. 3 Fluff

Hi! This is my very first fan fiction. So please go easy on me. :) I would really appreciate suggestions and comments. So please leave a review. Thank you! I hope you guys like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the series or the characters.

* * *

It was a busy day at the hospital. Three ANBU teams got back from a mission badly injured, and with the lack of medics present, Sakura had to attend to both the ANBU members and the pile of paperwork on her desk.

By the end of her shift, she was exhausted. She threw herself on the couch the moment she walked inside their house. .

Their house. .

She shared a house with Uchiha, Sasuke. .

They were married. .

She was an Uchiha now.

Just the mere thought of it makes her smile. She was a damn lucky girl.

She looked around the room, still lying on the couch. It was a pretty big house, but they weren't done with organizing yet. They got married 2 weeks ago and just moved in last week. And since Sasuke had to leave for a 2-week mission, and she had duties to attend to in the hospital, they didn't really have the time to completely unpack and organize their belongings.

She frowned at the sight of three huge boxes piled up by the corner. _It's been there for a week now_. She sighed and pulled herself up from the couch.

"I might as well start unpacking and organizing.. Sasuke might be getting back from the his mission any day now." She said to herself, moving towards the pile.

She opened the first box. These are wedding presents, she thought. A rush of excitement took over Sakura as her smile grew wide and she grabbed the first wedding present on top of the pile. Feeling like a giddy teenage girl, she ran to the sofa and messily opened the gift, letting the gift wrapping to litter their living room floor.

It was a picture frame.. And it was very beautiful, with detailed carvings on the side. Sakura was in awe as she ran her fingers on the side of the frame. She noticed there was a small note popping out. She took it in her hands, and it read:

Hi Sakura-chan! (And teme), Congratulations on your wedding, you two! Anyways, me and Hinata-chan decided to get you this because we have the exact same one in our living room! Put pictures of the two of you in it, okay? –Naruto and Hinata

This made Sakura smile. She could actually imagine Naruto saying it; hand scratching the back of his head and with a huge smile plastered on his face. Oh Naruto, she thought.

The picture frame was divided into 7 frames, one big center frame and three smaller frames on each side. She remembered the same frame in Naruto and Hinata's living room when she came to visit them once. The big center frame showed a picture of the two on their wedding day, and on each side, showed pictures of Naruto and Hinata as they grew up. Hinata's photos occupied the left side, and Naruto's photos were on the other side.

She smiled at the idea; completely excited.

She ran towards her box and began to rummage through her belongings. When she finally got hold of her old photo album, she took it out and placed it on her lap. She looked though the photo album, searching for a decent baby picture of her. She chose the one where she was wrapped around a red blanket, her short pink hair popping out, and her green eyes wide. Happy with her choice, she took it out, cut it into a square and placed in on the smaller top frame on the left corner. She then looked for a good genin photo of her, and placed it on the small frame below her baby photo. For her last photo, she really wanted a good one. She took out a photo of her, dressed in her ninja gear but with a doctor's coat on. The photo was taken outside the hospital just half a year ago. She smiled, this will be perfect. She placed it on the small frame below her genin photo.

Her side of the photo frame was complete. She then glanced on Sasuke's side. _Still blank_ , she thought. She glanced towards Sasuke's box of belongings. _I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I looked around_. She moved towards the box, opened it up, and started to rummage through her husband's stuff. She found a baby photo of him. _This is perfect! Sasuke-kun was such a cute baby!_ , she giggled, feeling like her 12-yr old self. For Sasuke's genin photo, she just cut his face out off their team photo. It was okay since she had tons of copies of it anyways. Looking at Sasuke's expression on the photo made her laugh. _He was such a grumpy kid back then.. Well, he kind of still is_ , she thought to herself placing the frame down and looking at it. It's almost done, just their wedding photo and one more photo of her husband.

Staring at the vacant slot on Sasuke's side of the frame made her heart ache. It reminded her that at some parts of their lives, they weren't there for each other. They didn't get to see each other grow; didn't get to see each other smile, cry, or even succeed. She had only seen Sasuke for a few times when he was a missing nin.. And those encounters with him weren't exactly something to look back to or remember. He was full of hate, and with one sole purpose in life: To get back at the village responsible for the death of his family. Kami he even tried to kill her at one point!

 _Sakura, what the hell. You shouldn't be thinking like this_ , she violently shook her head hoping to clear her thoughts when Sasuke's box came back into her view. Determined to find a photo of Sasuke during the times he was gone, Sakura started to, again, rummage through her husband's belongings.

Beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead. _Ugh! This is hopeless, there's nothing in here!_ , she was exhausted and all she saw were ninja gear, some weapons, and some old clan stuff Sasuke used to have in his home. She was about to give up when she saw something on the bottom corner of the box, underneath some of his clothes. She hurriedly moved everything aside and out of the way, and pulled.

It was a photo of Sasuke..but he wasn't alone. It was a photo of Team Taka. Next to Sasuke on the photo was a girl; red hair and glasses, she'd recognize it anywhere. It was Karin. She's met her once, saved her life too. She knew this girl was, like her, head over heels in love with Sasuke.

Staring at Sasuke and Karin's form on the photo made her uncomfortable. The grip she had on the photo tightened. What the hell is this feeling, her heart felt like it was going to explode any minute now, and her breathing became ragged. And her chest, why does it feel like that. Her chest felt like it was being crushed and she couldn't get some air.

 _Am I?.. No. I can't be_ , she denied to herself over and over again.

Sakura has never really been jealous. Of course there's no denying that her husband was attractive, and that every once in a while when they'd go out, some girls would still drool over him, but she would simply just brush it off.. After all, it was her that he married.

Even when they were young, Sasuke's fangirls never really bothered her. I mean, she was already that one lucky girl to be put in the same team as Sasuke.

She was that one lucky girl.. And she was supposed to be the only girl..

The only girl who gets to see the sunrise and sunset with him during missions, the only girl who gets to hold him when he's in pain, to take care of him.. The only girl he gets to protect when things get rough.. The only girl to be by his side through the good and bad.

She was supposed to be.. But clearly not anymore.

The grip she had on the frame tightened as she stared blankly at it.. her heart was racing, and she was lost in her thoughts.

Like her, she probably shared sunrise and sunsets with him. She probably held him in her arms when he was bruised and unconscious. And even though they were a team, she probably did her best to get his attention.

" _Tch. She probably clung on to him like a leech_ " she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. _Relax, breathe, calm down_ , she repeated in her head over and over again, because right now, she was so close to punching a hole out of their new house.

The more she stared at the empty slot on the frame, the more she started to overthink.

Has he ever saved her? Protected her?

Has he ever opened up to her? More than he has ever opened up to me and Naruto?

Does he or did he ever care for her?

She was drifting too deep in her thoughts, when..

"Sakura?"

Startled, she jumped and accidentally let go of the frame. But being a ninja did have its perks; she was able to catch it before it hit the ground. And now here she was, sprawled on floor, clutching a picture frame to her chest.

Her husband raised a brow at her, utterly confused.

"S-Sasuke-kun! You're back early!" she exclaimed as she shot him a surprised look.

"Aa. We got to finish the mission early. I was supposed to pick you up at the hospital when we arrived this afternoon, but we had to report the mission to the Hokage as soon as we got back.." He explained, putting down his bag and sword, and removing his sandals.

Blushing at how her husband wanted to surprise her at the hospital, she quickly got up from the floor and placed the frame on their coffee table. "No, no, it's okay, Sasuke-kun. I'm just really glad you're back" she said this as she gave him one of her genuine smiles. She was glad he was back. Just seeing him sitting on their couch like that, staring at her, it was enough.

She immediately ran to his side on the couch, throwing herself at him the moment their proximity was close. "I missed you, Sasuke-kun!", keeping her hold on him tight.

"Hn", she could feel the small smile on his face as he kissed her on the forehead. This made her face go red. Her husband wasn't very vocal about his feelings nor did he show it often. But it's his small actions like this, so rare and so genuine, that made her heart skip a beat.

Noticing the gift wrapping littering their living room floor, "You started opening the wedding presents?" He asked.

"Yeah. I kind of wanted to start unpacking so.." she explained, playing at the hem of his shirt, not moving an inch away from him. "..But I only got to open one. It was Naruto and Hinata's." she said the last part softly, but there was something about the tone in her voice.

Sasuke being Sasuke obviously noticed the slight change of tone in his wife's reply. "You didn't like it?" he asked playing with some strands of her hair.

"It was okay." she deadpanned.

Something was definitely wrong. He knew Sakura all too well. She was stubborn; when something's bothering her and she doesn't want to talk about it, she'll try her best to make it look like everything's fine. But she sucks at lying, and she sucks more at trying to make her husband believe that she was completely fine.

He sighed. "Sakura, what's wrong?" his tone serious.

"Huh. Nothing's wrong, Sasuke-kun. I'm fine." she stated, obviously surprised by his question. She tried to hide her face deeper into his shirt.

 _She's obviously lying_ , he thought to himself. "Sakura.." he said it more sternly this time.

Knowing that her husband obviously didn't believe her and that he would stop at nothing until she told him what was wrong, she quickly interrupted him. "You must be hungry, Sasuke-kun. I'm going to make dinner now. You can go get a shower and rest. I'll tell you when dinner's ready." she said this as fast as she could, not allowing her husband to say anything at all. She then hurriedly moved away from him and from the couch, and dashed as fast as she could to the kitchen.

 _Annoying_ , he thought to himself, rubbing his temple with his fingers. Giving up, he gave out a sigh. His wife was surely stubborn. But knowing Sakura, she couldn't keep something to herself that long. She'll come around when she's ready to talk about it.

They ate their dinner in silence. And although Sasuke was used to the peace and quiet, having it from his usually talkative and optimistic wife, was starting to bother him. She couldn't even look at him the whole time; all she did was pick at her food and stare at it.

And so after dinner, as he sat there at their dining table, watching his wife wash the dishes, he decided it was about time to find out.

"Sakura.." He started.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, interrupting him. He sighed, relieved he no longer had to push her into talking. She finally came around.

"Hn" He replied with a tone as if giving her permission to continue.

"Uhm. So I've been looking around through some of your stuff earlier. You know, so I could find something to put in the picture frame Naruto and Hinata got us.." she stopped for a second, then continued, ".. I found a photo of you with Team Taka." She paused again, a bit longer this time. Sasuke just sat there in silence, as if waiting for her to continue.

".. The girl in the photo, her name's Karin, right?" She finally asked, forcing herself a weak smile.

"Aa. Yes" He answered.

"Were you good friends?" she asked again, swallowing hard as she waited for him to answer.

"We were comrades, but she was a friend, I guess." He answered. Sakura couldn't find anything in his tone. No emotion, no nothing. That's a good sign, right?, she reassured herself. But why the fuck was she still hurting like shit?

"Has she ever saved your life? Have you ever saved hers?" She continued to ask.

"Yes, there were times." He answered.

His wife's questions were starting to get him both curious, and annoyed. _Why is she suddenly so interested in her?_ , he wondered, thinking that maybe his wife, was somehow... jealous.

 _No, she can't be. This is Sakura. She's the most selfless person I know_ , he thought to himself as he glanced back at his wife.

Hearing his answer made her grit her teeth. Damnit Sakura, they're teammates, they have to save each other's asses. Stop being so selfish, she kept trying to remind herself. But the more she thought about it, the more her chest hurt.

"Aa. I see.." She replied trying to fake a smile. The grip she had on the edge of the sink tightened. Her eyes were starting to pool with tears and the pain in her chest was starting to become so unbearable, she wanted to rip her heart out.. and before she can even think about it, the next words leave her mouth:

"..she probably wasn't as annoying as I was."

Sasuke's eyes widened at her statement, surprised at what she just said. And just like that, the Uchiha's prediction was right: His wife, was indeed, jealous.

Her grip on the plate she was holding tightened. She didn't exactly know what she was feeling right now. It was like she wanted to punch a hole in the wall and cry her heart out at the same time.

He stared at her and sighed. She was going to break that plate any second now. So he stood up and walked right behind her. Leaning down so his head was right next to hers, he grabbed the plate she was holding and put it down the sink. Sakura, who was surprised by her husband's proximity, his warm breath tickling her neck, froze in place.

Sasuke then took a step back and turned her around to face him. He was now staring her down, and she was frozen under his stares. Sasuke tightened his grip on her arm and broke their silence. "What's bothering you, Sakura?"

And that was when she broke down. She couldn't take it anymore. All the tears she was holding back started to stream down her face.

"It's just, I-I wanted to be the only girl, Sasuke! The only girl who gets to hold you, who gets to protect you, who gets to listen to you. I wanted to be the only girl you cared about, be the only girl you'd want to protect, be the only girl who gets to spend long days and cold nights next to you.. And I know, it sounds selfish and "annoying". But-but maybe I just want to be that one and only girl who gets to "annoy" you.." and with that she dropped her gaze.

She couldn't bear to look at him now. She probably pushed him too far. He was probably going to walk out of the room any second now, annoyed by her immaturity.

"Hn" he simply replied, accompanied by a small chuckle.

She loosened her clenched fist and shot him a look, wide eyes and mouth dropped open. He's amused by this?, she's more confused now than ever.

He simply stared at her, his eyes soft, and with a small smile gracing that incredibly handsome face of his. And right there and then, she melted into her husband's gaze. He ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping some of her tears. "You're annoying", he simply stated with a small smile.

She could feel her cheeks start to warm up. Frozen in her place and lost in his eyes, she couldn't make up the words in her head. "I-I..S-Sasuke-kun..", she was stuttering now.

In one quick move, his hands were now wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her face mere centimeters from his, she could feel his breathing now. She was so lost in his eyes and so close to him, feeling his warmth around her, and feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to stay like that forever.

"Sakura.." he said softly, pulling her closer and leaning down. "It was, still, and always will be you. You had me from the very beginning, and you still have me today. You are that one and only girl, I guarantee you that." he whispered into her ear.

And that was it. That was all she wanted to hear. That was enough-No, actually, it was more than enough. It was what she hoped to hear from him, and more. And thank Kami, she couldn't be happier right now.

After hearing those words, it was like time stood still. It was only them.. in that position, everything around them blurred out. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. There were butterflies in her stomach, and she was as red as a tomato. She was so happy, she started to cry again, a beautiful smile of hers formed in her lips.

He pulled back to look at her. A smirk on his face, glad to know that even after all these years, he still had that effect on her.

"Sasuke-kun..", she started, as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. It was selfish and immature of me. I love you, anata." She finally said. Her voice soft and caring.

"Hn" he replied as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes until Sakura started to calm down. She pulled away slowly as she wiped the tears on her face and looked up at her husband.

"I guess I was just kind of upset another girl got to be in a picture with you.." she looked away with a cute frown on her face. "I mean, the last picture we had together, we were kids." She continued, still looking away.

"Aa. About that.." he said as he started to pull something out of his pocket which caught Sakura's attention. Eager and curious as to what her husband had.

"Will this do then?" He asked with a smirk on his face, holding it in front of her.

It was their wedding photo. The two of them, side by side, both looking absolutely gorgeous and happy as they stared at each other with beautiful cherry blossoms in the background.

Her eyes sparkled in an instant and she had the most beautiful smile gracing her lips now. Her excitement and joy clearly evident. "Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, as she threw herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him to pull him down to her height. "Thank you." She whispered soflty as she closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his.

Their kiss was soft and sweet. Sasuke holding her at the waist, pulling her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back first. "I missed you, Sasuke-kun." she said with a sweet smile.

"Hn." he paused, then stared right into her eyes, a smirk on his gorgeous face, "I missed you too."

And in one quick motion, she was flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His arm wrapped around her legs to keep her in place. She yelped, surprised at his action. "Aa Sasuke-kun! Wh-what are you doing? Put me down!" she protested.

"I thought you missed me, Sakura?", she could see that mischievous grin on his face even if she didn't turn around. "Besides," he continued. "We didn't get a decent honeymoon after the wedding, did we?" He stated as he started to walk to their bedroom.

This made her go as red as a tomato, she could feel her cheeks starting to warm up. "Sasuke-kun!" She screamed.

"Hn." he simply replied, a smirk on his face.

End


End file.
